


The Runaway's Life

by ChaoticBen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon), Witchsona Twitter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Twitter, Why Did I Write This?, Witchsona Twitter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBen/pseuds/ChaoticBen
Summary: Ace has run off again and Ben has a small talk with them
Relationships: Ben and Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Runaway's Life

Benilde, or Ben as they go by, huffed in annoyance. Ace, their palisman, had once again run off without their permission. But they couldn't stay mad at them, the were the only one they had. 

It has been 5 years ever since they went 'missing'. In truth, they had actually ran away. They couldn't handle the fact that Ana had joined the Emperor's coven. They were so hurt by it they ran away without telling anyone. The worst part was that they were aware that they hurt their friends by doing so.

They quickly brushed off the guilt and called out, "Ace! Where are you?!" Right on cue, a wolf with wings came flying. Sadly, they were going too fast and couln't stop themselves in time. As they crashed directly in their master.

"Ace-" Ben started before being hit directly in the face by so called palisman. "Argh!" They screamed in pain, before grabbing the palisman off their face. "Ace what the hell?!" They yelled, but quickly calmed themselves down knowing yelling wasn't going to solve the situation. 

"We're gonna talk about this when we get home." They told their palisman, who had a nervous look on their face. They quickly settled down on their staff and took off, not wanting to waste any energy on a teleportation spell.

As they arrived, Ben went to get some food for the both of them. Right after eating, they settled down on the bed. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before Ben finally spoke up.

"I was so worried, you've never stayed outside for that long." They began, looking at their palisman. "I thought you had left me." They continued, tears starting to come.  
"W-what if they had found you? I don't you to get hurt because of them."  
Ace looked up at Ben, knowing what they meant. Right before they had found out Ana had joined the Emperor's coven, they had received a letter from none other than their parents.

The letter described that they would find them and kill them in cold blood. That they would hurt their friends if they told anyone. Terrified, they had stayed quite and hid the letter. Not long after, they had found out Ana had joined the Emperor's coven. That did it, they was so terrified and mad they had ran away.

Ace looked back down guiltily, they had not intended to hurt Ben or make them worry. Ben had stopped talking and started to cry remembering how terrified they had been. Ace quickly stood up and walked to their side of the bed, trying to comfort them. They then nuzzled them in attempt to make them feel better.

Ben looked down at Ace, tears still pouring down their eyes. They then grabbed Ace and pulled them into a hug. Trying to calm themselves down. After a few minutes, they finally stopped crying and let go of Ace, putting them back down onto the bed. They stared at Ace and Ace stared back. 

Ben then made a small smile, reaching their hand towards Ace to pet them. Ace smiled back, happy that their master wasn't crying anymore. They were both tired from that day and settled down properly in bed. 

".....you won't ever leave me right?" Ben asked tiredly, turning towards Ace.  
Ace shook their head, leaning closer towards Ben. They then nuzzled them, before going back to their side of the bed to sleep.

After a few minutes, Ace was asleep. Leaving Ben thinking about the others, not knowing what had happened to them after they had left.They sighed, not wanting to start crying again. They finally decided to try to fall asleep.

After a few minutes, they were finally able to fall asleep. Somewhere else, two dark figures stood. Staring off into the distance. One of them then started saying,  
"Oh my daughter, you know you won't be able to hide forever. We will find you one day...."


End file.
